


A Breath Of Life, A Touch Of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru goes to her mother's grave on her own this year, and she didn't expect the downpour that drenches her to start so soon not stay so long.<br/>But Yuki does, and he's there long after the rain has faded away.  </p><p>ALSO</p><p>Akito is ill, not physically, but mentally, and is reduced to a state where she will see Kureno and Hatori only. When asked what's wrong, she can only think of one person who makes her heart skip a beat faster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath Of Life, A Touch Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brandon Tan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brandon+Tan).



> Happy Birthday to Brandon.  
> AKA Bran-chan XD  
> I trashed the other one  
> OwO

~Tohru~

"Happy birthday in heaven, Mom,"  
She says sweetly, her voice lilting as if touched by the Angels that yet bestow incredible beauty and strength of spirit upon her. 

Honda Tohru is something different. 

• Yuki •

He sits on the couch, staring at the television screen. His cousin snaps something at him and he casually shoot something back, something vague and easy to forget. 

He wonders later what would've become of Tohru had Sohma Yuki not seen the weather forecast for that day. 

~Akito~

She bends her head down slowly, studying the way her favourite bird alights on her hand. It's one of the only thing she favours now, apart from Kureno. 

It chirps and flies away. When she she glances up to see what exactly had startled it off, a scowl falls over her face...so much like a man's that it has fooled everyone for years...as she sees a man with black hair dusted an ashy grey approach her.

• Shigure •

He smirks all too knowingly when he sees that familiar, endearing scowl flit over her face, and drops into a mock bow, which was meant to be ingratiating but seems laughable instead. 

"So, Akito-sama is sick,"He makes his way towards her, and cares not for how she pales and turns her face away. That is how he is, Shigure reflects, and never has he been anyone else. 

~Tohru~

She first notices the darkening spots on the stones, then the droplets that fall onto her exposed skin. She cries out, softly, but stifles it, as she'd resolved never to let her dear mother hear her in worry. 

"Rest well, Mom," She speaks, a final farewell, and blowing one more fine kiss through slender, rosy fingers, glances at the darkening sky and seeks refuge. 

• Yuki •

He clutches the umbrella in his hand tight. It's already started where he is, and he wonders uneasily if it has where the object of his worries is. 

"Honda-san,"He cries, when he sees someone pop out of the old graveyard, and rushes up to her with his heart beating a broken staccato rhythm. 

~Akito~

"What do you want?"  
Her voice is raspy from the shock she's feeling inside, and how hard she strives to conceal it. He seems to know that, for he revels in it. 

"I asked you something. Are you deaf?" She glares at him, but the look on his face makes her heart flutter. 

• Shigure •

"Only to see you," He takes her hand, childlike and small despite her early twenties of age, and she stiffens, an all too visible flush spreading over her cheeks. 

As Shigure presses a kiss on the fingers as soft as cotton, he wonders why he hasn't put a ring on the it yet. 

~Tohru~

She nearly stops under a tree, its boughs swaying with the wind, but her mother had told her never to stay under a tree in case of lightning, so she chooses to scurry away. 

Her skirt is speckled with tiny polka dots of water droplets, and her hair is wind swept, but Sohma Yuki thinks it's the most beautiful thing he ever saw as he looks to her. 

• Yuki •

"Miss Honda,"He presses the umbrella into her hands, trembling slightly with the cold, and notices how drenched she is. He strips off his jacket as quickly as he can, about to drape it around her shoulders, when she shakes her head in dismay. 

"Yuki, I can't take this!"  
Her cries of protest are adorable, but Yuki chooses to ignore them in consideration of her catching a cold. 

~Akito~

She tugs her hand away and turns her body away from Shigure, knowing the flush in her cheeks will give her away. 

The howling of the wind outside makes itself obvious to her ears, and she moistens her lips before asking, hesitantly:  
"Would you close the window?"

• Shigure •

He obliges her by doing that very exact thing, but lingers for a bit, staring out at the dismally grey clouds.  
"It might storm, Akito-sama," He notes, but keeps concern out of his tone. 

There's only one reason he came here today, and no storm could ever drive that away. 

~Tohru~

She feels his warm arm around her, pressing her to his side, and giggles a little nervously. 

"Will we be safe here, Yuki?"  
She's apprehensive about the storm that seems to be brewing, but more of how fondly he looks at her. 

• Yuki •

"Probably." He has pulled her into the safety of a small log hut, one probably meant for some undertaker. He latches the door now, seeing how the wind whips at their hair and clothing. 

"Are you very cold?"

~Akito~

"Oh. Then you'd best hurry off." She lays her head sideways, feeling her kimono shrug off her shoulders just a bit, revealing some pale skin and sharp bones. 

If she'd known what that small glimpse of skin might awaken in the dog, she might've thought otherwise before doing so. 

• Shigure •

He lifts his lips from her shoulder, evidently satisfied by his work. His love always leaves traces on Akito's all too easily wounded skin, and he loves that fact. 

"It's definitely going to storm,"He whispers, pulling her closer to him. "And Ha-san might be delayed a bit."

~Tohru~

She stares in fear mixed with interest at the lightning mingling in clouds outside, and a peal of thunder nearly deafens her. 

"If...if Kyou were here, he'd definitely call me stupid, huh,"She jokes, as best as she can under such circumstances. 

• Yuki •

"Then he's stupid," He shoots back with fire that startles her. Then he flushes. "I...I really don't like him. At all, I mean."

She smiles, ruefully, tilting her head innocently. "You two, you should get along better, you know?"

~Akito~

She lets him draw her deeper into his arms, lets him trace her neck with his deep kisses. At least he doesn't reek of alcohol this evening, in fact, there is a redolence about him that makes her flush grow deeper. 

"You dog,"She chastises, when his lips find hers for a long while and he's reluctant to pull away. Heaven knew how much she was at mercy of that very dog. 

• Shigure •

"You must be cold, Akito-sama," He pulls a nearby sheet off the mattress and wraps it around her. She's shivering, she's always sensitive to the weather when it got bad. 

She looks vulnerable, and so, so very fulsome. 

~Tohru~

"Perhaps, but we are of a different kind," He replies, and she laughs, again. 

She rubs at her wrist, bare, and says shyly,"Thank you for coming to get me...Prince Yuki."

• Yuki •

"What?" He can scarcely believe his ears. They grow a beet red, and as she cringes visibly, unsure of what she's done, he steps towards her. 

"Call me that again,"He softly says, gently taking her hand, and she doesn't pull away. 

Her soft breathing as she whispers his title is one of the most beautiful things in Yuki's life, in his existence. 

~Akito~  
She quivers as he puts his lips on her forehead. It isn't fair how she can govern over all of the members of the zodiac, and still be so utterly powerless in his grasp. 

"Shigure,"She whispers, tears glinting in her eyes, her cheeks flushed from the voice inside screaming at her to tell him she wants more. 

• Shigure •

"Yes, Akito-sama," He stops the kiss, and hesitantly touches her face. It's soft, and flushed against his finger, and he marvels how one touch can make the Jade Emperor melt into a puddle of his own. 

"Nothing."

He laughs, and closes the distance between them once more, his hands travelling to her back, where he pushes her against him to deepen the kiss, as if he just can't get enough. 

There's nothing so enchanting as the knowledge that his touch can command and quell the storm inside Akito. 

 

It's funny how a stormy day can bring two sets of people, so very different from each other, so very close together, only to have them break apart when the skies clear.

"But for now," Yuki and Akito think, 

"I'm happy like this."


End file.
